Famous Last Words
by Claire's Demons
Summary: Those words perfectly summarize their relationship. She wishes they don't. (sort-of LiMyra)


Lion-O sat by the crackling fire, almost alone save for the Kittens who'd succumbed to exhaustion and fallen asleep. Panthro had gone for a walk and hadn't been back for hours. Cheetara and Tygra had exchanged shifty looks before hurrying off into the forest, hand-in-hand; presumably for a romantic moonlit stroll.

He tried to be happy for them; really, he did, but it was hard to do so when his own heart wasn't exactly in one piece.

Not that he hadn't gotten over Cheetara- because he had, a long time ago.

It was just that he was jealous-as stupid as that sentiment was- of what the two of them had. He couldn't ever share that feeling with the Cat who'd stolen _his_ heart.

Because not only was Pumyra dead, but she was also a traitor.

He'd fallen under her spell and had become a 'love-struck fool' as she'd put it. Unfortunately for him, it had been bitterly one-sided. She'd used him and then she'd run off to her real master. All he'd ever been to her was a tool, to be discarded when his usefulness was gone. She hadn't seen him as a person.

How could he have been so stupid? It hadn't been the first time that female Cats had thrown themselves at him, hoping to reap the benefits of his kingship. He'd flattered himself, thinking that she wanted him when she had really wanted his _Stone. _His idiocy had nearly led to Avista's demise. That was something he could never forgive himself for. But who was really to blame?

He'd stupidly fallen for Pumyra. He was in deep, and they both knew it. She'd even turned it to her advantage, the cunning backstabber that she was.

That time, down in the Caves, they'd shared a special moment together.

'Thank you... Your Majesty.'

He didn't know if she'd meant that. Instinct told him she had. Common sense sang a different tune.

He shook his head, trying to clear it of those thoughts. He shouldn't be lamenting his naivety. Instead, he should be focusing on taking Mumm-Ra (_and _Pumyra) down. No more mistakes.

A shadow fell over him and he leapt up, unsheathing his sword and turning to face whoever had snuck up on him. They would pay, indeed.

Pumyra stood behind him, her amber eyes filled with- what? Sorrow? Guilt? Anger?

Lion-O raised the Sword in a defensive stance; he didn't know if he'd have cut her down where she stood if she attacked. 'What do you want?' he growled.

She refused to look him in the eyes, instead addressing a mossy boulder behind him. 'I... I wanted to say that I'm sorry.'

'How do I know this isn't a ruse?' She wouldn't look at him. Slender fingers brushed a silky lock of tawny hair out of her face, and he couldn't help but follow that movement with his eyes.

'I'm myself now. I managed to break free of Mumm-Ra's evil influence but it won't last forever. I decided to come here and apologize to you because I may never get another chance,' she said it quickly, like she was afraid that he would cut her off.

'Right,' he replied shortly, not having anything else to say. She looked taken aback by his tone.

_Why? Did you expect me to welcome you with open arms? _

'I want to ask for your forgiveness,' she whispered. 'I'm sorry, Lion-O. I'm so sorry.'

There was something about her tone and facial expression.

He wanted to forgive her, but what trouble would follow that? He wouldn't risk opening up to her again as she might try to infiltrate the team _again_. For the sake of his mission, he wouldn't make the same mistake as before.

He stood up. 'I forgive you,' he told her. 'And I'm going for a walk. When I get back, you'd better be gone. I don't want you back. Go.'

The hurt on her face caused his heart to ache but he ignored it all and left her behind.

Pumyra could only watch as he disappeared into the woods. She wanted to chase after him, but he'd made his words clear enough. He didn't want to be near her.

She felt Mumm-Ra's dark powers wash over her once more, and she fell to her knees, struggling to remain in control long enough to repeat her last words to Lion-O:

'Lion-O... Don't... Leave me...'

* * *

**In case anyone is confused about the last words, they were what Pumyra said before she died. Thus, they were sort of her last words because she hasn't really been herself since. **

**Thanks for reading and have a nice day! ^_^**


End file.
